The present invention relates to a feeding aggregate for feeding fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine. More particularly, it relates to such an aggregate which has an electric drive motor, a pump driven by the electric drive motor, a housing accommodating both elements and having an opening closed with a cover.
Feeding aggregates of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such feeding aggregates is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,399. In this feeding aggregate both covers are held at a predetermined distance from one another by pole tube of the electric motor. This arrangement is then accommodated in a special housing tube. Its both ends must be drilled through outer end faces of both covers to provide a stable connection of all parts. In addition to special working steps, the mounting of respective aggregate parts must be performed inside the pole tube. This is difficult, time consuming and thereby expensive.